Indo-Malaysia
The South Realm of Indo-Malaysia is a warmongering nation. It founded the Lazarus Grand Peninsula and the Order of the Southern North. History Early History Indo-Malaysia was a colony of the Dutch up until the mid 20th century. During the Second World War, the Indo-Malaysian people had to overcome Japanese Occupation, and the betrayal of the Hetricans, who had switched allegiance from the Allies to the Axis. Post-War, former members of the various splinter cells began conflicting for the sovereignty of Indo-Malaysia. Among those rebels involved were Derrick Moore (Formerly known as Derrick Kirk), who eventually became the first Prime Minister of Indo-Malaysia. Lazarus Grand Peninsula Era Around the dawn of the 21st century, the Lazarus Grand Peninsula began in a long period of war with the El Alamienian Empire and Territories. The first of these wars, was the Alamienian War. This war resulted in the occupation and liberation of Vitiosusator, and the execution of the Alamienian Sultan. Immediately after the war, Indo-Malaysia became engulfed in a cold war with the Union of Kiwi Socialists, though this ended up with a peace agreement. It was eventually found out that the aforementioned cold war was started by the Red Pacific, a terrorist group dedicated to spreading anarchy. After the Second Red Anarchy War, the LGP-NZ Coalition eventually came up with a peace agreement to prevent further casualties. The Alamienians, led by their new Sultan eventually began hostilities with Indo-Malaysia, and this resulted in the beginning of the Indo-Alamien War, a conflict that was of more severity than the Alamienian War. Despite a peace agreement being struck up after the Indo-Alamien war, a global recession occurred, and many nations were desperate for resources, resulting in the controversial Economic War, which proved to be the turning point against the Alamienian Empire. The peace that prevailed for years after the Economic War was eventually disturbed by a terrorist attack in Antarctica. The Antarctican Cold War eventually occurred, as each nation blamed each other for the attack, as it was launched against an international organization. This eventually descended into the Third Red Anarchy War, as the perpetrators of the attack were proven to be fanatics inspired by the Red Pacific. This new organization, known as Red Malaysia, fought hard against the new LGP-NZ Coalition, but were defeated eventually, and anarchy was mostly destroyed. The end of this war also resulted in the collapse of the Alamienian Empire, which had attempted to assist the Anarchists. Along with this, the Lazarus Grand Peninsula also collapsed, as nations began to secede, and the Government became ineffective. Order of the Southern North Era The Indo-Malaysians eventually founded the Order of the Southern North as a successor to the Lazarus Grand Peninsula. Originally, it had only three nations, and was relatively minor compared to the preceding region. This all changed, however when the War against Theocracy broke out. Hetrica had declared war on all theocracy's, and engaged in all out warfare with a theocratic nation. After the Indo-Malaysian intervention and victory of the pro-theocracy nations, many nations began to join the Order, and eventually became larger than the Lazarus Grand Peninsula. Category:Nations